


Snow, werewolf and sex (snow)

by BFHwantsblood, Olivier_Mira



Series: Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, NoblesseBingo2019, Rough Sex, Sadism, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Mira/pseuds/Olivier_Mira
Summary: Muzaka makes Frankenstein wait.





	Snow, werewolf and sex (snow)

Muzaka hadn’t been over to see him for close to two years now. It wasn't like Frankenstein was worried. Even here, he would have heard if the Lord of Werewolves had died. No, what was wrong was that Frankenstein  _ached..._ his throat was on fire and since he was stuck on Lukedonia, with no ready and willing humans around, he couldn’t find a single way to numb the burn.  
  
He kept his mind off his incessant thirst by getting ready for the first snow of the year, gathering and storing what he could, moving plants into pots to put into the greenhouse he had built. He wouldn’t be able to keep everything, but it would be enough to keep them going till spring.  
  
He smelled it before he saw it: snow. The first white flakes of winter. Taking a deep breath, he realized that this was not the only scent he was picking up. A flicker of power confirmed it and before his brain could even process what was happening, he was sprinting off into the woods and slamming a body to the ground.  
  
Already he could feel the Dark Spear's power swirling around him and the pleased silver eyes he was staring into were not helping.  
  
“Are you that happy to see me, Frankenstein? I’ve not been in Lukedonia more than a few minutes and already you have come for me, like a bitch in heat.”  
  
The werewolf had the nerve to chuckle.  
  
Frankenstein was not amused. Grabbing Muzaka’s wrists, he stretched each one out, crucifixion style, and drove the Dark Spear's spikes right into his hands. The grunt of pain that knocked the smile off Muzaka's face pleased him. Now that he had the werewolf pinned, Frankenstein sat back.  
  
“You made me wait Muzaka. I don’t like to be kept waiting.”  
  
“Sheesh, it wasn’t _that_ long.”  
  
Frankenstein snarled as he moved forward, a hand sliding into Muzaka’s long, silver hair and wrenching his head to the side as his lips settled on the werewolf’s throat. He could sense Muzaka’s pulse picking up, could feel it under his tongue.  
  
Sinking his teeth in, Frankenstein drank down the rich, powerful tasting blood. _Exquisite._ He could not help but moan as the burn faded and he could finally think a little clearer. Releasing his hold, he lapped at the wound, enjoying the little shiver Muzaka gave with each pass of his tongue.  
  
When the last traces of blood were gone, Frankenstein sat up and smirked at the wolf, whose eyes were so heavy with lust that only a sliver of silver could be seen.  
  
“You kept me waiting. And I believe I told you last time what would happen if you did so.”  
  
Frankenstein moved down, pulled a vial from his pants pocket and with a flick of power, he then shredded his own clothes. Muzaka was lucky that he didn’t shred his clothes immediately as well. It would have been what the werewolf deserved.  
  
Instead, he set the vial aside and reached back, arching his body while grinning his upturned grin as Muzaka’s eyes widened. He tugged off the red boots the wolf was wearing and before Muzaka could think about protesting, Frankenstein sent a spike into each foot.  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
“That is what we will be doing,” Frankenstein purred.        
  
Muzaka growled at him and Frankenstein gave him a growl in return as the werewolf’s power mingled with his own. Leaning down, he slowly nosed the hefty bulge in Muzaka’s pants, breathing in the musky scent.  
  
“Now you are going to stay put, like a good little mutt.”  
  
Using his teeth, Frankenstein languidly tugged on the fabric, earning a gasp from the wolf as his cock sprung free. Frankenstein wasted no time in taking the heavy cock into his mouth, humming contentedly, pleased at the low growl he got.  
  
Using one hand (this was not his first rodeo), Frankenstein grabbed the vial and uncapped it. He poured some of the slick liquid over his fingers, then reached back and immediately slipped a finger inside himself, making a show out of this for his exasperated captive.   
  
He worked quickly, too impassioned to draw it out. When three fingers glided in with ease, he slid them out while pulling back, earning an angry bark from the wolf.  
  
Slithering upwards, he placed his hands on Muzaka’s naked chest, shredded his shirt and locked eyes with the now very aroused werewolf, smirking the whole time. Reaching a hand back, Frankenstein lined himself up and took Muzaka deep inside him with a groan of pure pleasure.   
  
Eyes closed, Frankenstein let his head drop back, luxuriating in the delightful feeling of fullness. His hands flexed into claws, drawing tiny rivulets of blood from the werewolf's muscular chest. The scent of blood tainting the air only added to his pleasure.  
  
“Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to ride my cock.”  
  
Frankenstein smiled at the slight strain he could hear in Muzaka's otherwise even tone. Ever so slowly he rose up till only the head was still inside him and then he froze, motionless.  
  
The noise that came from Muzaka was almost a howl.  
  
“Would you fucking mov-”  
  
Frankenstein slammed down, letting out a moan that mingled with the wolf’s surprised grunt.  
  
He kept up a brutal pace, each time hitting that spot that made him see bright white. It felt so good not to have to care, not to have to hold back, to just fucking  _have at it_ and not have to worry about the consequences.  
  
Reaching out a hand, he reabsorbed one of the spikes and drew that hand to his mouth, licking and sucking the fingers. The succulent taste of the werewolf's blood made his body sing with pleasure.  
  
Just when he thought it couldn't possibly get any better, Muzaka made use of his freed hand by grasping Frankenstein's now weeping cock. The wolf came with a tremendous howl and Frankenstein felt himself falling blissfully over the edge again and again and  _again, God,_ why had this thrice-damned wolf made him wait so long??

He collapsed onto Muzaka's sweaty chest, both of their powers swirling in the air as they tried to catch their breath. He absorbed the other spikes as he drew back his power and let it rest inside of him. The feeling of satisfaction would hopefully keep it tame for a little while.    
  
Once Frankenstein had his breath back, he noticed all the snow that had fallen around them. A clear oval around himself and the Lord of Werewolves were the only things not covered in white. There must have been enough power lashing around them to keep it from accumulating. Snowflakes were just now beginning to glisten in Muzaka's silver hair like jewels.  
  
Lifting his head, Frankenstein was met with bright eyes kindled with desire. Apparently what he had heard about werewolf stamina was true. He wasn't the only one ready for round two. 


End file.
